


Guests.

by misslucyfierce



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Guests.

“So, this is his whole apartment? No roommates?” Cydni’s eyes scanned the lofty ceilings and modern furniture - admiring the taste of your fuck buddy’s apartment. 

“Yeah, whole ass apartment,” You liberally poured the tequila into the blender, “It looks bigger in the light.” You added the margarita mix - eyeballing the ratio as you put the lid on the blender. 

“Girl, what did you say?” Tori’s head snapped as she looked up from her phone. 

The roar of the blender died as you shrugged, “Well, this will be the first time we’ve hung out in the day time.” You stifled the giggles as you poured into the frosty glasses. “Here. Come get a drink.” You slid the drinks forward; a coy smile hiding behind your own sugar rimmed glass. 

“Bitch, don’t glaze over that like you didn’t just say that!” Cydni’s voice rose as she slapped her thighs in animated shock. “Did you just say the day time? So, when are you seeing him?” Cydni shrieked, bouncing around, as she answered her own question. 

Tori laughed, snorting as she sipped her margarita, “You just be out here poppin’ up at his house at night? Damn.” Her head shook in mocking shame. 

“Yes, no, I mean,” You sipped your drink - the tequila burning your modesty, “Like, sometimes, I’ll surprise him, but he surprises me too.” You licked your lips as your mind burned with images of Erik dressed as a plumber on a late night visit and your pussy throbbed with a memory. 

Tori and Cyndi slid onto the leather bar stools. Their gaze unwavering as they sipped margaritas - a pregnant pause bubbling in the air. 

“I still can’t believe this bitch said ‘in the daytime’.” Tori squeaked - the bubble bursting as laughter echoed through the vaulted ceilings. 

“Aye, you started without us?” The baritone voice smothered the giggles as Erik and his friends turned the corner - their hulking frames filling the dining room. “I see how it is.” Your breath hitched as he smirked. His smile was deadly - gold fangs twinkling in the light - as he shuffled towards you, sliding the plastic bags onto the marbled counter. 

“Aye, Corey, show the girls the balcony.” Erik’s dreads flopped as his head nodded towards the sun drenched patio.

“Y’all smoke?” Tre pulled a blunt from behind his ear, fishing a lighter from his pockets, as he herded the group towards the outside door. 

“I just want you alone for a minute.” Erik framed your body - his forearms flexing against the counter as you wiggled beneath him. “You look so good today, ma.” His eyes raked over you as he licked his lips - rolling his plump bottom lip between his teeth as he stared lovingly at your round hips. 

“Thanks,” The gratitude was airy as you moved closer - pressing your breasts into his chest, “I know you like them.” The thought was real - an intentional selection for him and the thought didn’t go unnoticed. “You know why I like these shorts?” His hand slid over the waistband of the linen shorts as he leaned in - his lips hovering over your neck, his breath warm on your skin. 

“Because your pussy looks so fat in them.” His hand slid between your thick thighs - rubbing your soft mound as his lips dusted your neck. 

“Yeah?” Your head fell against your shoulder as Erik nipped and sucked at your skin - each bite electrifying your body. His fingers slid back and forth over your panties - dampness growing with each swipe of his thick digits. “You gonna be a good girl while our friends are here?” He spoke into your skin - his words melting as his fingers slid behind your panties, dipping into your wetness. “Don’t make a fucking sound.” He threatened as he rolled your clit between his fingers - your knees bending under pleasure. 

“If you make a noise, they’ll know I’m in here deep in this pussy, ma.” His words were dipped in ego as he crooked his fingers against the softest spot. “Oh,” You melted into him, your forehead falling onto his shoulder as your hips rocked against him, chasing the delicious feeling washing over you. 

“Yo, E, you bringing drinks?” Heavy footsteps paired with a deep voice stilled your body - your teeth sinking into Erik’s muscled shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m helping ------ get the food. We’re coming. Just stay with her friends, man.” Erik shouted back, wearing a smug smirk as his thumb pressed against your throbbing clit. “Come on, baby girl, finish for me. Our guests are waiting.” His lips captured yours, swallowing your moans as your adrenaline pushed you to orgasm - your body limp against the counter as Erik pulled his fingers from you. 

He turned, pumping the soap and turned the water on, washing his hands as you leaned against the counter - your eyes glassy with lust as you watched him behaving as if he wasn’t in you knuckle deep just moments before. 

“Ma,” He turned, grabbing the bags of chips and pretzels, “I’m going to take the snacks outside. Go get cleaned up. We’ve got guests.”


End file.
